1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sealing apparatus, a method of sealing a liquid containing bag, a liquid filler and a sealed liquid containing bag, and more particularly to a method of sealing a container containing ink for inkjet recording, an ink filler, a sealed container containing ink for inkjet recording.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 2004-338146 and 2004-314554 disclose methods of sealing a liquid in a bag with a thermal head.
When sealing a bag, the heat-sealing heads sandwich a tube that is used to deaerate the inside of the bag. During this process, the tube should not be melted and the bag should completely be sealed. Therefore, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.2004-338146, a pair of thermal heads have a difference of temperature of from 10 to 40° C.
FIG. 1A is a schematic plan view illustrating a conventional heat-sealing head, and FIG. 1B is a schematic side view illustrating the same.
Since the end of the conventional heat-sealing head is flat and the filling orifice is round, the heat conduction is not properly performed (hereinafter referred to as defective heat sealing). Therefore, it takes a long time (5 to 9 sec.) to seal a bag such that ink does not leak.
Furthermore, the resin becomes sticky near the ink inlet when sealed The ink inlet is then cooled after being sealed to solve this problem.
Because of these reasons, a need exists for effectively sealing a liquid container in a short time without defective heat sealing and sticky resin, further improving the methods disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 2004-338146 and 2004-314554.